Life's Ups And Downs
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When Misty is kidnapped by Team Rocket to do experiments on, it's up to Ash to save her before she dies. Pokeshipping.
1. Missing With A Note Left Behind!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Ash: 20**

 **Misty: 21**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Missing With A Note Left Behind!**

A redhead was training her pokemon near a gym in Cerulean City when she noticed a figure coming closer that was familiar.

"Ash!" said the redhead as she ran over to the figure known as Ash.

"Misty!" said Ash, running over to her and hugged her after she jumped into his arms.

"How have you been?" asked Misty as they let go of the hug.

"I've been good, but would've been better with you around to liven everything up." said Ash, smiling as he gave her a wink.

"Oh, Ash. You're being silly." said Misty, giggling as she gently pushed on his chest.

They both laughed for a little bit before they went into the gym and had some tea together as they worked on catching up.

Even though they wouldn't say it to each other, but they liked each other…a lot.

To many people that watched the two, they would think that they were a couple, but they were just really good friends who actually had feelings for each other even though they never told each other.

They always smiled, laughed, and joked with each other and even though they got into arguments, they still felt something for each other.

While they were catching up from everything, Misty had received a call from her sister, Daisy, that they were out of food and they needed her to go to the store and she reluctantly agreed to going.

Ash stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder as he was concerned just a bit as her mood went down a bit.

"What's wrong, Misty?" asked Ash, turning her to look at him.

"Daisy wants me to go to the store to pick up some food because we're out." replied Misty, looking sad.

"It's alright. I can go for you so that you can finish up your training." said Ash, smiling.

"Are you sure?" asked Misty and Ash nodded.

She quickly got a list written up and handed it to him before seeing him off.

She then got back outside to finish up her training sessions with her pokemon.

 _(In A Nearby Bush)_

"Looks like she's all by herself now. Let's see about getting her now." said a female voice as she put the binoculars down.

"Let's wait a few until we make sure that who ever was with her is completely gone." said a male voice, putting his binoculars down.

"I don't care. Let's do it!" said another voice that was male.

 _(Back With Misty)_

She had just finished her training session and was getting ready to head inside the gym when she heard an explosion from behind her.

She turned around and saw a machine that was as big as the gym and then she noticed a familiar symbol on it.

"Team Rocket! What do you want? Pikachu's not here!" yelled Misty, taking a battle stance against them.

"We want you!" said the trio in unison as they tried to catch her, but she was nimbler than before.

She quickly ran into the gym and jotted something down before heading back outside.

She tried to fight them, but they ended up sending out a mist that smelled funny and before long she was out.

"I told you that the chloroform mist was a good idea for this machine." said Meowth as they scooped Misty up and gently placed her in her holding area.

"We get it, Meowth. Let's head back to the base." said Jessie, looking at the cat pokemon before James started to head back to headquarters.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He had just come back from the store and was calling out for Misty before finding something on the table.

He put the groceries away and then he read the note and his face dropped a couple shades of color.

The note said "Ash, if you are reading this, then Team Rocket got me. I have no idea what they want with me, but I know that it's something bad. I'll try my best to get out, but can't guarantee anything. Misty."

He ran out of the gym to the backyard and fell to his knees as he clenched the note in his hand.

He pounded the ground with his fists and he looked at the ground with anger before it cleared and he could start thinking of a plan.

"Don't worry, Misty. I'm coming to save you from them." said Ash, standing up and looking at the sky.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy New Year and happy 8th anniversary to me!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Blending In!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Blending In!**

The raven-haired man got up from the ground and ran inside to get to the video phone.

He quickly dialed a number and waited as it rang a few times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" asked a bright red-headed man as he picked up the phone.

"Lance, it's Ash." said Ash as soon as the video started to show.

"Hey, Ash. How have you been?" asked Lance.

"I've been better. I need your help with something." replied Ash, looking a bit distressed.

"What do you need?" asked Lance, getting down to business.

"Team Rocket kidnapped Misty. I need to go and get her back before they do anything to her. Is there a way that I can find the headquarters and somehow get in there to get her out?" asked Ash.

"That I can help you out with. The Elite Four and the Pokemon G-Men have been tracking their headquarters for a long while to make sure that they won't do something to take over Kanto, but if they took Misty, they must be up to something. I can take you to their headquarters without anyone noticing us, but the best way for you to maneuver through their headquarters would be to blend in. As soon as you see a guard or another member of Team Rocket, you'll have to knock them out and take their clothes to change into or you can try to find the laundry area to steal a pair of clothing. The choice is up to you as soon as you get there." replied Lance, thinking of a plan quickly on how to get him in there.

"Alright. Let's go with your plan. How soon can I meet you to take me to the headquarters?" asked Ash, wanting to get going quickly before anything happened to Misty.

"I can be there in about an hour." replied Lance, causing the chocolate-eyed man to shake his head and then they ended their phone call.

He looked down at Pikachu and sighed a bit.

"Pikachu, why did they have to take her? Why not me? I just hope that she's ok." said Ash, picking up Pikachu and placing it in his lap.

Pikachu looked sad as well and tried to cheer its trainer up, but nothing would cheer him up until he saw the redhead again.

"Pikapi…" said Pikachu before burying its face into his chest.

"I know, Pikachu. I hope I'm not going to be too late." said Ash, giving his yellow mouse a hug.

 _(With Misty)_

She was just waking up when she realized that she was on a metal table and she tried to move but couldn't.

"I see you're finally awake. I guess that chloroform was much strong than I thought I made it." said a man in a white lab coat walking towards her.

"Who are you? Why did Team Rocket kidnap me?" asked Misty, still trying to get out.

"I am Dr. Lazier, my dear. We kidnapped you to help us make the ultimate weapon." replied Dr. Lazier, showing his face as he stepped into the light that was pointed onto the table that Misty was on.

"The ultimate weapon? What do you mean?" asked Misty, trying to process everything.

"Oh, you'll see." said Dr. Lazier, smiling evilly as he picked up a needle.

The redhead saw it and screamed as he got closer to her and stuck the needle into her arm.

Soon, she felt very sleepy and then passed out from whatever was in the syringe.

The doctor smirked before placing the syringe down on a tray and picking up another one and injecting it into her body.

He injected a few more serums into her body before leaving her alone in the room.

"She will be our most valuable experiment to date. Giovanni will be very happy to hear that we've started our experiment." said Dr. Lazier to himself as he looked over at the woman before shutting the door.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He and Lance had just arrived at a secluded area by Team Rocket's headquarters when they went to survey the building.

"They have cameras all over the area down there, but they do have a blind spot, which is right down below. There a small hatch that's a part of the venting system that allows you inside the building without being noticed. Once you are in there, make sure you find the right room and hurry to blend in. You can't be distracted for anything in there as well as making sure that they don't capture you too." said Lance, looking through his binoculars.

"Got it. Get in, don't get noticed, and get Misty out of there. I can do that." said Ash, looking through his binoculars one last time before handing them to Lance.

The raven-headed man got up and started to make his way down the small hill and running to the hatch to quickly get inside.

He opened it and hopped inside before any guards could see him.

"Good luck, Ash." said Lance, watching the man go in the hatch before taking off on his Dragonite.

The chocolate-eyed man slowly crawled through the venting system to be quiet as to not let anyone know that he was there.

Soon, he found himself over the laundry room and waited for a grunt to leave the room before hopping down into the room.

He found a uniform that fit him and took his pokeballs with him before hiding his stuff in the room.

He had Pikachu stay hidden in the venting system so that it wouldn't be suspicious and it followed him as he went through the headquarters, trying to find his secret crush.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I am really trying on getting the chapters out weekly as I have started to get back into my creative groove. It took me long enough. -_-' I should be able to have the next chapter out next weekend and I'm happy to say that 2018 might be there year where I can get my personal issues taken care of and I can get back to normal. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Information!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Information!**

The raven-haired man kept his head titled down so that no one from Team Rocket would recognize him even though he had one of the masks on.

He walked through the halls, looking like he was on patrol, until he heard a voice calling all grunts to the briefing room.

" _Hopefully this will give me any clues as to where Misty is."_ thought Ash, keeping up with the other grunts.

 _(With Misty)_

She was slowly waking up when she noticed that she was still tied down to the table.

She looked around and saw multiple syringes empty next to her and he eyes widened as she looked down at her arm.

"What did they do after I passed out?" murmured Misty, looking at the multiple holes in her arm from the syringes.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was starting to think that we might've accidentally killed you." said Dr. Lazier, walking towards her.

"Why didn't you check to see if I was even breathing?!" yelled Misty, trying to get out.

"Because I did, but you were still breathing so I just assumed you were alive or somehow breathing while you were dead." said Dr. Lazier, standing next to the table.

He ran his fingers over the holes in her arms and noticed that they were already closed and he checked her vitals quickly, much to the redhead's dismay, to find that everything was in place.

"It's time to shine, sweetheart." said Dr. Lazier, starting to loosen the ties.

She wasn't sure what he meant and before long, she screamed in pain as she could feel something happen to her body.

He laughed evilly as she screamed in pain and shook from everything.

Not that long after the pain started, it stopped and she slowly stood up from the table with her eyes closed.

"Now, sweetheart. Let's get you a new set of clothes before you start your training." said Dr. Lazier, approaching her slowly.

"Yes, sir." said Misty, opening her eyes to reveal eyes that were colored blood red.

He smirked as he led her out of the room to get into some Team Rocket clothing as opposed to her normal clothing.

 _(With Giovanni)_

He was watching everything unfold in the room and he smiled when he saw the scene unfold in front of him.

He petted his Persian gently before he got ready to address the grunt that he pulled in to brief them on the ultimate weapon being created.

He set up the video link on his side and waited to be put through to the briefing room.

" _They are going to be very surprised that we are about ready to take over the world."_ thought Giovanni, smirking about his plan coming into fruition.

 _(Back With Ash)_

He was standing at the back of the room so that no one would notice him when the lights dimmed and the screen flicked to life.

He silently gasped when he saw none other than Giovanni's face on the screen.

"Welcome, everyone. I have some very exciting news for all of you. We are very close to taking over the world as our ultimate weapon has been completed. We are testing her to make sure that she can stand everything and then we will set out. Be on standby until further notice." said Giovanni before disconnecting the video stream.

" _Her? Does that mean…"_ thought Ash, his eyes widened when he realized that Giovanni was referring to Misty.

He had to find her quickly to get her out of here before anything happens.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I know that it might be a bit short, but it's getting everything started for the next chapter, which will be huge I promise. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. The Rescue!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **The Rescue!**

"Hey you! Get over here!" yelled a grunt towards Ash's way.

"Yes, sir." said Ash, making his voice a bit deeper as he hurried toward the grunt.

"All of you are going to the training room to assist with training our weapon. Hurry over there before you keep them waiting." said the grunt in charge ordering ten grunts including the raven-haired man to head to the training room.

"Yes, sir!" yelled the ten grunts back in unison before hurrying out of the room.

" _This is perfect. They are leading me to her."_ thought Ash, smirking slightly.

 _(With Misty)_

She was flying through all of her training exercises before Dr. Lazier decided that with a couple of moving targets, she would advance to be their most powerful weapon.

As soon as the ten grunts walked into the room, they lined up with the chocolate-eyed man on the end.

"Welcome to the training area. Be prepared to fight our weapon with all of your might." said Dr. Lazier, looking over the ten and picking the first one to challenge her.

The red-headed woman just smirked at the grunts before charging towards the grunt that was pulled out of the line and quickly disappeared, causing the grunt to look around for her.

Before he knew it, she was behind him and landed a hard kick into his back.

The others just gasped when they saw her, and Ash was in awe of how powerful his crush was.

" _There is no way to physically beat her. She's just too powerful."_ thought Ash, growling silently as he saw what she has done to the training area as well as each grunt that stepped in front of her.

"Who's next? I'm ready to crush my next opponent." said Misty, looking over at the three remaining grunts with her fist clenched.

Two of the three stepped forward and stood in their battle stances.

She smirked before charging them and did a round house kick on them before tossing them toward the other grunts.

"You're my last opponent. Ready to face me in front of Giovanni himself?" asked Misty, motioning up to the big window where the raven-haired man could make out the figures of Giovanni himself and the person that greeted them.

He just nodded and she smirked again as she charged towards him.

Just before she disappeared to go behind him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him with her back against his chest.

"Misty, we need to get out of here." whispered Ash into her ear.

Her eyes widened when she heard that and quickly got out of his grip.

"How do you know my name?" seethed Misty, looking at him with hatred burning in her eyes.

He took off the hat and there was an audible gasp not just from Misty, but from Giovanni and Dr. Lazier too.

 _(With Giovanni)_

"How did he get in here?!" asked Giovanni, slamming his fist down on the windowsill as he stood up.

"We're not sure, sir. He completely went under our radars." replied Dr. Lazier, checking through all of the security cameras and finding nothing.

"He'll pay for coming here." said Giovanni, standing as he waited to see what his weapon would do to the man.

 _(Back With Ash And Misty)_

"Because I'm your friend, Misty. It's Ash, remember me?" asked Ash softly, walking towards her.

She closed her eyes and growled as she couldn't fully remember him except that she knew he was someone that she needed to take out.

She had a fiery aura surrounding her as she unleashed the fully abilities of being Team Rocket's ultimate weapon.

She disappeared and came behind the man to kick him hard in the back, causing him to fall hard on his stomach.

He slowly got up as he tried to catch his breath, but she kept hitting him and with each blow he took, he felt something rising in him.

Just as she was getting ready to lay another kick on him, she noticed a light blue aura surrounding him as he stopped her kick and flung her away from him.

He stood up and looked at her as she landed on her feet and their eyes were locked as their eyes changed colors to their respectful auras around them.

"You think that you've got your own tricks, but I've got my own tricks too. Some that you've never known about!" said Ash, his aura flaring with his last sentence.

"How can you do that? How did you hide that from me after all of these years?" asked Misty in shock.

"Because I can use aura. I hid it from you because…I…I love you…" replied Ash, looking away just before he said that he loved her.

The redhead just stood there in shock before she felt something start to hurt in her chest.

She placed a fist close to her chest and closed her eyes to try to relieve the pain in her heart, but she was brought out of her stupor by a loud scream.

She quickly opened her eyes and found that her aura had lifted the raven-haired man into the air, squeezing him tightly.

"What's going on?! Why are my powers attacking him with me giving the signal?!" yelled Misty as she tried to get her powers under control.

"Because I control you and your powers. I want him dead." said Giovanni, holding a remote control.

He pressed a button on it and the aura stabbed at the man as he barely dodged it before it hit his arms and legs, causing another scream to be released by him.

The redhead just watched in horror as he started to bleed from the wounds and she tried to stop her powers and Giovanni, but as she was trying to stop them, she heard a blood-curdling scream from the man above her.

She looked up and gasped as she saw the aura pierce through his stomach and moving up and down to cut him further.

"Ash! You can do it! You can stop Team Rocket and Giovanni here and now. You just have to stop…me." said Misty, opening herself up so that he can take a shot of her.

"No…I don't want to…hurt you…You mean…too much to me…" said Ash, looking down at her with a small smile.

Before she knew it, his aura flared and lit the whole room up as he destroyed the training area, the room where Giovanni and Dr. Lazier were and the entire Team Rocket facility.

Once the light died down, there was flames surrounding the two as they held each other.

Both were barely holding on as they were bleeding at a steady rate and had used up much of their auras.

"Ash, I…wanted to tell you…that I…I love you too…" said Misty, looking into his eyes.

They shared a small kiss before they passed out from exhaustion.

 _(With Lance)_

He was keeping an eye on the raven-haired man while he was in Team Rocket Headquarters and was surprised to see a giant explosion cover the entire Headquarters.

He had to cover his eyes from how bright the explosion was and when the light went away, he was surprised to see the entire Team Rocket Headquarters destroyed and in flames.

"Ash! Misty!" said Lance before he had Dragonite rush him down toward the remains of the building.

He searched throughout the remains before he saw two figures on the ground.

He had Dragonite land and he went to check on the two to find that they were barely alive.

He picked them up and carried them to the nearest hospital for them to receive treatment, hoping that they were going to be alright after everything that they went through.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I am super sorry that I haven't updated in 2 weeks, but I had planned on not updating two weeks ago. I went to an anime convention as a Pokemon trainer and was super tired Sunday that I couldn't do it last Sunday. Anyone want to guess what might happen next? See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. A Little Too Late!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **A Little Too Late!**

The raven-haired man was starting to wake up when he felt that his body was very heavy to move.

His eyes fluttered open and he blinked his eyes a few times to clear them as he heard something.

"He's awake! Go tell the doctor!" said a familiar voice.

Once he was able to get his vision back, he saw his mom, Lance and Professor Oak standing around his bed.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Ketchum curiously.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." replied Ash, slowly moving his arms to rest them in a different position.

"Well, that's to be expected. You've been in the hospital for over two weeks in a coma. Do you remember what happened?" asked Professor Oak.

The chocolate-eyed man looked around the room before closing them again and letting a deep sigh out.

"I remember that I had to go into Team Rocket headquarters for something, I found it and then a large explosion happened…" said Ash, trailing off as he started to remember who it was.

"Honey, what did you find in there that almost cost your life?" asked Mrs. Ketchum worriedly.

His eyes flew open as he remembered who it was as well as all of the events that happened at Team Rocket headquarters.

"Where is she? I have to make sure that she's alright." asked Ash as he tried to get up but was met with his mom and Lance holding him down.

"Who are you referring to, my boy?" asked Professor Oak, raising an eyebrow.

"Misty. Where is she?" asked Ash, calming down just a little bit.

"Ash, I will take you to her once I get done making sure that you're fine." said his doctor as he walked into the room.

The man in bed nodded as the doctor looked him over as well as how the stab sounds looked, which were mostly healed with scabs on them.

The others in the room were silent as they were surprised to hear Misty's name and just looked at each other as if they knew something that the raven-haired man didn't.

The doctor helped the man up from the bed and walked with him toward the redhead's room before they stopped not that far from her room.

"Ash, I have to let you know that she barely survived the explosion. We are surprised that she even lived the last two weeks because her health hasn't improved at all as it actually declined a little bit each day. She won't live for much longer, but I think she's been waiting on you to come and see her. She keeps asking me if you were awake yet or if you were ok." said the doctor, looking at Ash before giving a few glances towards Misty's room.

The chocolate-eyed man nodded his head before slowly making his way to his love's room.

 _(In Misty's Room)_

He slowly opened the door and closed it before he felt his heart sink from the sight in front of him.

Misty was lying in bed with all kinds of tubes coming out of her body to keep track of her vital signs.

He slowly made his way over with his bag of IV drip hanging on the small mobile rack and sat next to her bed on her left side.

He picked up her hand and saw how pale it was before he gently kissed it before hearing a very faint moan.

"A-Ash?" asked Misty very weakly.

"Yes, Misty. I'm here." replied Ash, very softly with a small smile.

"H-hi. A-are you...alright after...everything?" asked Misty quickly losing her breath after a few words.

"I survived with only the stab wounds. I felt extremely exhausted afterwards and I had a feeling that I had used most of my aura up when causing the explosion to occur. I'm sorry that it took me so long to wake up." replied Ash, holding her hands together and smiling softly.

"It's ok...as long...as you're...safe that's...all I...care about…" said Misty, smiling softly as she struggled to breathe.

"Misty, why were you holding on to see me? The doctor said that you barely survived the explosion." asked Ash.

"I wanted...to see...and kiss...you one...last time...before I...died…" replied Misty weakly as her strength was starting to fade.

"Oh, Misty." said Ash gently. He got up and gently kissed her lips as he held her hand.

He looked at her lovingly and gave her another kiss as he was happy that he made sure that she was alright.

"I love you, Misty. I always have and I always will." said Ash before kissing her hand.

"I love...you too...forever…" said Misty, smiling weakly before closing her eyes and breathing her last breath.

The raven-haired man was soon met with a loud beep that seemed to last forever and before he knew it, the doctor and a few nurses came running into the room.

He was led out of the room so that they could work with her and they kept trying to bring her back for about fifteen minutes before the doctor came out and looked at the chocolate-eyed man with a solemn look.

"Ash, I'm sorry. We weren't able to save her. She's gone." said the doctor sadly.

The raven-haired man looked at him blankly before questioning the doctor about her really being gone and he was starting to get out of hand while losing his sanity.

Before long, the doctor had one of the nurses sedate him and he quickly was met with his brain shutting down.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Suffering!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Suffering!**

Ash was standing in front of his love's gravestone and slowly read the words on it while trying to process it.

It was a month since she had died right in front of him and the doctor made him stay an extra two weeks so that he could regain his senses from losing her.

He slowly got onto his knees before placing a rose on her grave and thought back to the emotional funeral for everyone, but mostly for him.

He was released out of the hospital just in time to attend to her funeral and he bawled his eyes out during the entire service.

He sighed sadly as he placed his forehead against the gravestone and closed his eyes.

He thought back to how he tried to save Misty, but whatever happened to her before he got to her had taken its toll on her body and she lost the fight.

"Misty, I love you. I wish I could kiss you one last time. Especially for today since it's Valentine's Day." said Ash, keeping his eyes shut.

Soon, he felt lightheaded and was knocked out by the time he hit the ground.

 _(In Ash's Head)_

He was standing there looking around when he saw a bright blue light appear in front of him.

He reached out to the blue light as it calmed down and found that it had formed a person.

He pulled the person close to him and gave them a big hug before looking down at them.

"Hi love." said Ash softly as he looked down at her.

"Hi honey." said Misty, smiling.

"How did you get here? I thought that you were...you know...dead…" asked Ash gently as he tried not to insult her.

"Your aura brought me to you. It actually called out to me and I was instantly pulled to you." replied Misty, smiling.

"So my aura brought you to me? I wonder if it's because of today." said Ash, trying to figure out how his aura did that for him.

"It might be, but it shouldn't matter because at the moment we are together and that's all that matters." said Misty, hugging him.

They smiled before they kissed each other passionately as they were together for Valentine's Day for the first and possibly the only time in their lives.

Their lips parted and they placed their foreheads together as they looked in each other's eyes and smiled.

They stayed like that for a little bit longer before Misty started to glow the brighter blue, which indicated that it was time for her to go.

They said their goodbyes before she was gone in an instant and he was left alone in his mind before his mind went dark.

 _(Back In The Real World)_

He was just waking up as Pikachu sat there trying to wake him up.

"I'm alright, buddy. Just went to visit a friend in my head." said Ash, smiling at the electric mouse.

The yellow mouse just looked at him curiously and shrugged its shoulders as it figured that its trainer went crazy since losing his love.

The raven-haired man sat back onto his knees and placed a small kiss on the gravestone before getting up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Misty." said Ash quietly with a smile.

He got up and looked down at the gravestone before he heard something.

The sound of "Happy Valentine's Day, Ash" floated into his ears as the wind blew by him.

He smiled before Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and they walked away to head back home.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Happy Valentine's Day! Don't forget to read my new fanfic, Freak Show!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
